


How Can I Brighten Your Day? :D

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Photography, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Ven recently started sending Kairi a message and a picture every two days. She wants to return the favor by finding something cool to photograph, but what could it be...?





	How Can I Brighten Your Day? :D

**Author's Note:**

> The gummiphones addition to the KH universe opens up so many possibilities for fun scenarios. Here's one of them.

Kairi had been reading on her couch when her gummiphone rang with a notification bell. She took it out of her pocket to check what it was and was surprised to see a text from Ventus. They had never really spoken through texts before, but they did have each other's numbers just in case.

She opened it up to read it. It turned out to be a text and a picture. The message read:  
"Had a lot of fun last Saturday! Hopefully we can hang out more some other time :)  
I hope you're having a nice day today! And if not, here's a picture of a fluffy bird I found near the training grounds."

The picture attached was indeed a very fluffy bird. It was just a gray dove, but with all its ruffled feathers it sure looked cute. She smiled at her phone and started to type an answer.

"I had fun too! :D Maybe you guys can come visit the islands some time this month~  
I hope you have a great day too! And thank you for the cute bird pic! ^u^"

She hit send and went back to her book, still smiling. Ven was pretty nice.

Ventus got startled when he heard his phone's bell go off a minute after he had sent the picture. He hadn't expected her to answer anything so soon. He read her answer and smiled, an idea forming in his head.

 

She received another message two days later, when she had been washing some dishes after lunch. She dried off her hands on a towel and took her phone out to read it.

"Hey there! Hope you're having a good day! If not, I found this and I thought you might like it! :)"

She opened the picture and saw a blue, white spotted butterfly on a yellow flower. It was so beautiful she couldn't believe something that majestic could exist. She started typing right away.

"Woah! Is that a real butterfly??? You're not pulling a prank on me, are you???  
>:0"

"I swear I'm not! Look!"

He then sent a video that started with him filming the butterfly on the flower while it slowly moved its wings. "Hey, little buddy, can you just..." He slowly extended his hand towards the blue insect and carefully took it on his finger. "There we go!" He then turned the camera towards himself as he raised his hand closer to his face. "See? As real as you and me!" He smiled and a few seconds after that the butterfly took off and flew away.

"I wish there were such beautiful butterflies over here :/  
We've only got tiny yellow ones and sometimes white ones."

"I'm sure you've got other awesome creatures we don't have over here."

"Well, I hope so. That way I'll get to brag about them too!"

"Haha! Can't wait for that!"

She put her phone away after that and went back to cleaning plates and glasses. She thought about what she could find to take pictures of the rest of the afternoon.

 

Another two days later her phone received another message. She smiled before she even opened it to read it.

"How's your day been going? ^-^ Mine has gone pretty good! I found a tiny frog near the pond today!"

The picture attached was of a very small amphibian on his hand, with big eyes and yellow legs, while the rest of its body was a light green.

She couldn't help the sound that escaped her mouth at how cute and tiny it was. She'd probably share it with Riku later.

"That is the most adorable frog I've seen in my life! >:,0  
I want 7 of them please."

"Sorry, I can't take them away from their home for too long, but you can come visit them sometime!  
Bet they all would love to play with you! :D"

"Ah, I hope so!"

 

There was another occasion where her phone made a sound announcing a new message. She didn't have the energy to read it, but she wiped her tears away and opened it up anyways.

"Look who came during the day to say hello! She's smiling down at us from up there! Bet she'd love a smile back, don't you think?" It was the moon. A thin crescent moon that indeed looked like a smile.

She couldn't help but chuckle even as more tears fell from her eyes. Her chest warming up at the thought of how great her friends were.

"Give her my greetings, will ya?"

"Will do! :)"

She sighed and got up from her seat. No use in moping the rest of the day. It was time to be happy and productive! She kept smiling for the rest of that evening.

 

They continued like that for a long time. Ven would send a picture of animals, flowers, the sky or something cool he found every two days. Kairi would answer every time, commenting on how pretty, cool or cute they were. Until she got tired of waiting for a whole day.

She decided to look for something she could take a picture of to send him back. She settled on going to the beach and invited Riku to go with her. He agreed and an hour later they were stepping on sand and looking out at the sea. The breeze was fresh and the sky was clear, the sun reflecting off the water and making everything shine.

"Okay! Riku!" He jumped slightly as she exclaimed. She pointed at him, a determined look on her face. "Today we're going to find something cute to photograph!"

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I need one, that's why!" She turned and started marching towards some rocks near the water. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

"I- alright I guess..." He followed after her.

They looked near the rocks, seeing if they could find some unbroken seashells or any kind of tiny creature that could live there. They managed to collect two Thalassa shells, three Limpets, one Calico Scallop and a Blue crab. They put the crab in a bucket with some water while they continued to look for more things.

"So..." Riku interrupted the silence in between their search. "Mind telling me why we're doing this exactly?" He picked up a tiny rock and showed it to her.

"Just want a nice picture." She looked at the rock and dismissed it with her hand.

"I know that, but why the sudden interest in taking pictures? What are you using them for?" He threw the rock towards the sea and watched it disappear under a wave. He kneeled down to keep looking.

"I want to have something to send back to Ven. His pictures are too good and I need to show him we have cool stuff over here too." She dug up what looked to be another Thalassa shell, but ended up being just the tip of it with the rest missing. She pouted and threw it away. "Everything's broken here. Why is everything broken?"

"Wait, wait, wait... You're texting with Ventus?" He straightened up to look her properly, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah. Jealous much?" She smirked playfully in his direction before going back to digging. "He's just been sending some pictures every two days wishing me a nice day. I've been meaning to send one back, but I couldn't think of what to photograph."

He hummed in response, with a small frown on his face, looking deep in thought.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, just... A little surprised by it, that's all."

"What's so surprising about it?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I guess I never took Ven as someone to... Take pictures." He winced a bit at how awkward that sounded then kept examining rocks.

"Yeah? I think he's pretty good at it." She cleaned her sandy hands on her swimsuit and took her phone from her bag. "Here, let me show you some!"

She went through a lot of nice quality pictures, some of them with Ventus in it, but most of them were just the scenery or objects. She commented in each one, looking his way every now and then. He would smile at her when she did, but he'd get a pensive look when she looked away.

He had a slight feeling he knew what was up, but the few messages he managed to read while she looked for the pictures seemed innocent enough. He really hoped it wouldn't turn out how he thought it would too soon, he didn't think Kairi was ready for something like that yet.

"And this is a bunny he found while running around in the forest. He said it fled as soon as he took the picture." She smiled. "It's so cute! I wish we had bunnies over here."

"Well, I bet he doesn't have crabs. Why don't you just take a picture of the one on the bucket?"

She beamed even brighter, filled with enthusiasm. "You're right! That'll show him we have awesome animals too!" She stood up and tossed him her phone. She reached inside the bucket and took out the Blue crab. She held it in front of herself and sticked her tongue out in playful mockery.

"One, two... Three!" He took a picture with her gummiphone and showed it to her.

"Looks great!" She let the little creature go back to the ocean, then picked up the few seashells they had. She went closer to dryer sand and put them down. She put two of the three Limpets side by side to mimic eyes, used the Calico Scallop as a nose and the two Thalassa shells together to form a smile. She grinned at her creation and took a picture of it.

"So..." He stood beside her looking over her shoulder to check out the photo. "Did he already send you a message today?"

"Nope. He's supposed to write me tomorrow, but I thought about surprising him." She started to type something on her phone.

"Really now...?" He asked as he read what she was writing.

"Hello, dear Mr. Ventus! Here comes yours truly ;) to brighten your day with... A smile!!! :D" After that she sent the picture of the smiling shell face with some stickers around it of different happy faces.

It didn't take long for him to reply. She smiled as she read his answer.

"Oh gosh! I didn't expect to hear from you today, this really caught me by surprise! :0  
That's a great picture! See? I knew you could find something cool that we don't have over here!  
Thank you so much! You have indeed brightened my day!!! :D ^u^  
Hope you're having fun as well!"

She put her phone away and looked up at her best friend. "Well, mission accomplished! I'll send him the crab picture later. Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." He nodded.

All the way across space Ventus was having a heart attack. He had been caught so off guard he had to take a sit on the nearest chair to calm down. Terra looked at him in confusion from his spot in front of the kitchen sink where he was scrubbing some bowls.

"You alright there, buddy?" He smiled amused.

Ven leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on the table in front of him. His hands still clutching his phone with the picture of the smiling shells on display. "No, I'm dead." The brunette laughed and shook his head as he went back to washing.

The blond swore he would find the perfect picture to send back to her. He'd do that the next day... That is, if she didn't decide to send him another one before he got the chance to send his. He'd probably most definitely die if that was the case tomorrow. Having a crush sure was hard...


End file.
